


Seriously Minty, Honestly Honey

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: The Doctor and Donna decide to try out another food experiment.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Seriously Minty, Honestly Honey

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Contains excessive usage of sugar for those people on a diet.  
>  **Porn Battle prompt:** Altoids mints  
>  **Disclaimer:** Do you remember those people that wrote and copyrighted these characters? Yeah, it wasn’t me.  
>  **A/N:** I’d never even heard of Altoids mints until I was given this prompt, which is daft considering they’re made over here! I almost had to break out the Trebors…  
>  **A/N2:** This was specially written and posted for [flydye8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydye8/pseuds/flydye8)’s birthday back in 2011.   
> **A/N3:** Many thanks to [tardis_mole](http://tardis-mole.livejournal.com) for giving me these brilliant ideas!

“Donna…” the Doctor began as he swept seductively up to her as she sat in the library. “Do you remember the Flake incident the other day?”

“Of course I do, Spaceman. I’m not that old and daft yet,” she replied as she tried to finish her copy of ‘Death On The Nile’ by Agatha Christie without him ruining the ending again. As his breath blew across the back of her neck she gave in, and placed her book down to turn and face him properly. “Yes? About the Flake? What were you going to ask?”

“Well,” he said, drawing out the syllables to fit a much longer word. “Do you also remember promising a new experience?” he asked shyly. He fiddled anxiously with a lock of her hair. “Something to do with mints,” he continued when she looked puzzled.

“Oh! Mints. I’d clean forgot about that,” she gasped. “I’d forget my head if it wasn’t screwed on.” 

She leered at him then, walking her fingers up his thigh as he sat on the edge of the seat next to her.

“Are you going to tell me where you heard about this first of all?” he asked distractedly as he caught hold of her wandering fingers.

“Erm… might have been Cosmopolitan? Or some girl at my last temp job; what was her name? Clarissa Temby-Dickson or something or other. She was a high class tart from what I remember,” she explained.

“How the heck did you get onto the topic of mints?” he queried as he gawped at her.

She gave him a knowing smile. “You’d be surprised what women talk about, Sunshine.”

“So… how exactly are mints used, and does it matter what brand you use?” He added emphasis with an eyebrow waggle.

She laughed at him. “We might have to break out the extra strong mints, but she mentioned an American who adored using Altoids. I’d never heard of them before, so I’m none the wiser. I suppose you could exchange them for a Fisherman’s Friend…”

It was his turn to burst out laughing. “Sucking a Fisherman’s Friend, huh? You saucy minx.”

“I never said I did it. I’m just telling you what I’ve been told.” She sat thoughtfully considering something for a moment or two. “I’m not sure I’ve got a packet of mints anywhere. Do you know where there are any?”

“You mean apart from a shop? Nah. Would a Jelly Baby do as a substitute?” he asked hopefully.

“Only if you want me to chew instead of…,” she began to say, but quickly stopped when he scrunched up his face in pain at the mere thought. “Alright, I’ll think of something else.”

“Why use these Altoids anyway? What’s the active ingredient, as it were?” he pondered.

“The intense mintiness against your skin… right there…” She demonstrated with the tip of her finger where the intensity was supposed to happen. It got the reaction she expected, and she smirked at him as his gaze darkened. “My cool, crisp breath would apparently drive you wild, whilst being very stimulating on the end of your…”

He crushed his mouth down onto her lips, interrupting the flow of her words with the careful application of his tongue against hers. They sifted position so that they could comfortably share hungry kisses.

There was a very loud screech. “What the hell have you done to me?! That bloody hurts!” he almost screamed the roof off as pain afflicted him. 

With a yell, he ran desperately to the medbay, rummaged through several drawers, and found a soothing cream.

Donna found him there, and hovered apologetically in the doorway. “I’m so sorry. I was promised it would work wonders,” she told him tearfully.

He tried to grin reassuringly back at her. “I know, love; but it turns out I need something more medicinal. Oh well. What did I expect when you promise a human treat?”

“Could have been worse. At least I didn’t smear you in honey and leave you for a crate load of ants to get you, like I saw in a horror film once,” she commented.

“Sounds very painful,” the Doctor agreed; until the medicinal usages of honey swept their way through his conscious mind. “Donna, would you willing… no, I couldn’t ask that, could I?”

Eager to please him as much as possible as compensation, Donna asked, “What? What can’t you ask me?”

“Honey… As a sex aide I mean,” he said hesitantly. “Would you be willing to try honey?”

She scrunched her face up in thought. “Depends what type of honey, if I’ve got to lick it off. I remember quite liking a New Zealand clover one once,” she offered.

“Oh my darling Donna; you don’t have to lick it off. I was thinking of using it as a lubricant,” he carefully enunciated the conceived delight.

“Lubricant? But it’s thick, sticky stuff!” she exclaimed.

“And a liquid sugar, so I don’t see what your objection is,” he pouted angrily at her.

“But Doctor. It could get really messy. Really messy,” she protested.

“Isn’t that the whole point of the exercise? Come on, Donna. Live a little; and we might end up having lots of fun,” he crooned, adding in an eyebrow waggle.

She couldn’t burst his bubble of eagerness, especially as he had tried and failed dramatically carrying out her suggestion. “Alright… I’ll try the honey,” she huffed. “What makes honey so great anyway?”

“Don’t you know?” he asked in wide-eyed innocence. “It has shrinking properties. Allowing us to gain tightness.” He rolled his tongue lovingly around the word ‘tightness’.

“Why would you want your dick to shrink?” she shrieked with a suppressed laugh.

“It isn’t me I intend to shrink,” he pointed out; and laughed with delight at her expression when the penny dropped.

“I can go back to pre-usage size?” she asked hesitantly.

“Oh yes,” he confirmed.

“Are you ready, my love?” he softly asked, caressing her naked body with the gentlest of touches as he waited for her to finish stroking his bare skin.

A towel, wash basin full of hot soapy water, and a flannel sat by the side of the bed in case she changed her mind. “Go for it.”

He opened the fresh jar of honey, and scooped up a wodge of it using three fingers thrust into the jar. With a wolfish grin, he brought his hand to her entrance and applied the confection. It felt strangely warm and unusual, but his gentle strokes on her flesh soon cancelled out any of her misgivings.

With delicate sweeps, he smoothed the honey inside, coating her delicate walls with his long fingers but taking care to reach any part that needed arousing. She was so soft and enticing. Waiting until she was practically quivering under his touch, he removed his fingers and licked off the mixture of honey and Donna; relishing its taste. Then he bent forward, kissing and then entering her mouth with his hungry tongue as he entered her body lower down; . He let out an extremely happy gasp. “Oooh, you’re so tight. So delicious.” He made several other happy sounds as he pushed into her further, embedding himself to the hilt with a cry of ecstasy.

All he was aware of for a few seconds was her surrounding him with her strong muscles; her strong, delectably squeezing muscles. And she seemed to be enjoying the experience as much as him. Thrusting in and out with long strokes they undulated together; stuttering, panting and groaning as they moved in sync. 

“How long does this honey sex thing last?” she asked him after she roared through her second orgasm.

“Hours,” he panted out, and then let out a low moan as he spilled himself into her before collapsing.

She soothed her hands over his back, waiting for his heartbeats to calm down, before asking, “Hours, did you say? Does that mean we could go again?”

“Oh yes.” He grinned broadly at her, shifting his body to lie beside her on the bed. “Just give me a bit of a breather first.”

“And then we can erm…?” she asked impishly, running a hand over his chest.

He caught hold of her fingers and kissed the tips of them. “And then we can erm…,” he deliberately repeated. “So what do you think of the honey idea now?”

“Well, Doctor,” she breathily answered him as seductively as she could. “I think I need to test something else out.” She raised her body to straddle him, and he let out a gasp of excited anticipation. “Are you ready for me yet?”

“I might need a little coaxing for a moment, but I think we can come to an arrangement.”

“Were you going to make a joke about having a vacant slot to fill?” she quizzed him.

“Might have done,” he admitted without any embarrassment.

She decided to wipe the smirk off his face by positioning herself to rub against him enough to entice another erection from him. “Then things are looking up,” she quipped.

“Aiming high,” he added as he gripped her hips to encourage her to do more.

“But you never know when things might go down,” she continued, sinking down onto his length to take him within her.

“Agreed. Things can fluctuate, going up… and down,” he said, trying not to forcefully guide her body.

“Putting the squeeze on things…” She grinned when he let out a strangled cry.

“Nngggghhh! Donna. Oh Donna,” he warbled as he bucked beneath her body; watching in fascination as she rode him hard.

The experiment just got better and better, until they eventually yelled out their release within seconds of each other. 

“Don’t you go anywhere,” she ordered him, clambering off his body to make a quick trip to the bathroom whilst she could.

He melted into the bedcovers, wondering if he would ever make it out of the bedroom this lifetime. But he quickly decided some things were worth dying for. Honey was a very sweet way to die after all. What a brilliant birthday treat!


End file.
